All I Ever Wanted Was A Sequel: A Whole New World
by Tom Bone
Summary: Dimitri Skellington mourns the death of his love intrest and best friend, Kate Johansson. But a magical day in Halloweentown brings her back. Will Dimitri and Kate be together forever? R&R plz! thanks to Pumpkinprincess for awesome plot idea!
1. Reflections

Chapter I  
"Reflections"

Oh, where to begin…I lost my best friend in the whole world to a psychotic maniac. I can't believe that it happened so quickly. It's been two months already and I've been to her grave as much as I possibly can; knowing school was blocking me from doing a lot. To drown out the pain, I would usually do some work around the house, or help my grandfather in the laboratory with his assistant, Igor.  
"When do you think it'll be done, Dimitri?" Grandpa asked me.  
"The pain?" I asked softly. "Oh, not much longer now…"  
"Dagnbbit, boy," Grandpa said. "The machine! When do you think it'll be fixed?"  
"Oh, I dunno…" I said, sighing.  
Grandpa pushed the lever on his wheelchair and he scooted over to me. He put his pale, gloved hand on my shoulder. "You're still thinking about the girl, Kate, aren't you?"  
I nodded, trying to hold back tears.  
"Go home, boy," Grandpa said calmly. "Time heals all wounds."  
"Thanks, gramps," I said, wiping my eyes. I was about to exit the room when Grandpa called back to me.  
"Oh, before you go, please let Igor out; he hasn't 'gone' all day.  
"Gotcha," I said, pretending to be optimistic.

I walked back home slowly. A few kids lost the shrunken head they were playing with and I tossed it back to them. "Thanks, Dimitri," they said, "You're the best."  
I walked slowly up the stairs that lead to my house, my heart and soul lamenting. I opened the large, creaking door. It seemed that no one was home, so I plopped down on the couch.  
I heard the door to my parents' room squeak open. I turned my head around and dad came down the stairs with a wide smile. Then, he noticed me.  
"Dimitri!" he said, surprised. "You back from your grandfather's already.  
"Uh, huh." I said monotonously.  
He was silent for a minute or so. "Are you still thinking about Catherine?"  
"Kate." I corrected in an annoyed tone. "And yes, I am…"  
"Cheer up, son." Dad said.  
"Why?" I choked. "I've lost the love of my life! How the hell can I cheer up!"  
"Well, Corpse Day is tomorrow. I always loved that when I was your age."  
I turned to face him. "Corpse Day?" I asked blankly. "What's that?"  
"You've never heard?" Dad replied, surprised. "Where do you think the new members of Halloweentown come from? Corpse Day is when all the recently deceased on Earth are transported to Halloweentown.

My heart jumped.


	2. Corpse Day

Chapter II  
"Corpse Day"

I barely remembered Corpse Day from all the other years. Mom told me I usually stayed at home and/or was asleep. I asked Mom if she thought Kate would be there. She reassured me every time I asked and said that if she wasn't, she'd be in the "next batch".  
Mom, Dad, and I made our way the cemetery where all of the citizens were already waiting. It was near sunset and the smell of Deadly Nightshade was in the air. Grandpa met us on the way there and commented on the smell.  
"Ah, Deadly Nightshade," he rambled on. "That smell brings me back…need I remind you, Sally?"  
Mom sighed, crossed her arms, and put on a puss.  
Dad laughed loudly.  
I pushed through the crowd and up to the front where the Mayor was up on a large stage at a podium. Two poles at the side of the stage held a banner that read "HAPPY CORPSE DAY!"  
The Mayor held in his hands a long speech that probably wasn't thought up by him, considering the fact that he kept wordily explaining that he can't handle things by himself.   
"Ahem," the Mayor started, "Good day to you all! I am happy to announce that our annual Corpse Day ceremony is getting underway! Honestly, I wouldn't like to bore you with the details, so, let Corpse Day BEGIN!"  
Fireworks exploded in the twilight sky as the gravestones behind the Mayor began to rumble. Before I knew it, corpses of all shapes and sizes began rising from the graves. They were pale blue and they all seemed to be confused about where they were.  
The Mayor spoke into his megaphone. "Please form an orderly single file line leading up to the stage, if you will. Oh, and welcome to Halloweentown!"

The recently deceased were extremely discombobulated, murmuring things like "Halloweentown?" and "What's going on?" They decided to do as they were told.  
"Name?" the Mayor asked the first one.  
The corpse told Mayor his name and the Mayor gave him some sort of certificate. After awhile, most of the corpses and original denizens of Halloweentown had left. My parents and my grandpa left, too. There were only a few people left when I got tired and decided to leave.  
"Maybe…the next batch…" I whispered to my self as I headed toward the cemetery exit.  
"Name?" I heard the Mayor ask one last time.  
"Kate Johansson." I heard her voice say.  
I whipped around and the sound of the name and, walking down from the stage with the certificate, was Kate.

My heart lit up. She was blue, like the rest of them. Her freckles were now dark blue. She was wearing the beautiful dress I saw her in at her wake. and her blonde hair had faded in color a little, but she was still so beautiful, in my eyes. She was reading the certificate she was given.  
"Kate!" I screamed as I ran towards her.  
She immediately looked up and her eyes, but she looked confused.  
I ran over and stopped in front of her. "Kate…" I panted.  
"Hi." She said, looking at me weirdly.  
"That's all?"  
She shrugged."Well, all I have to say is 'welcome to Halloweentown, friend!' I've missed you so much."  
It was like a dream; I just couldn't believe she was really here with me.  
She nodded. "Uh, yeah, Well, I only have on question."  
"Shoot." I said.  
"Who ARE you?"  
I felt like I was just stabbed in the heart. "Huh?"  
"Who are you? Where am I? And why the heck are you acting like you know me?"  
I tried to reason with her. "But you DO know me! Remember? I'm Dimitri Skellington!"  
She pondered. "I admit you do look sort of familiar."  
I couldn't believe my nonexistent ears. "This is crazy," I whispered to myself in frenzy. "I can't believe it…there's got to be some sort of mix-up…" I began to walk slowly out of the cemetery, mourning in my soul once again.  
"Wait up!" Kate said as she trailed behind me.  
"What?" I mumbled.  
"Seriously, who are you?"  
"I told you," I said sorrowfully, a bit annoyed, "Dimitri Skellington. I was one of your best friends back on Earth."  
"But that can't be…" she said. "I don't know who you are. Why do you know me?"

I couldn't bear it any longer. I turned around and began running. I think she was following me, because I heard her call me name.


	3. Explanations

Chapter III  
"Explanations"

"Just keep running," I murmured to myself. "Just keep running." I scooted along the stone walls and sprinted into Town Square. With a skid, I pivoted and hurried to my house. Up the stairs I went and I ran through the door.  
"What's wrong, Dimitri?" I heard mom ask.  
"Nothing." I replied quickly as I continued running. I continued up the stairs to my room and plopped down next to Zero. "Why," I asked Zero, "Does nothing ever work out for me? First my friend disappears from my life. Now she's back and she doesn't even remember me! How the hell could this get any worse?"

I heard a knock at the front door and I pushed my own open just enough so I could see what's going on.  
"I'll get it, Sally!" I heard dad say. He walked "onscreen" and turned the knob and pulled it open.  
Kate was there. "Hi, I'm—" Kate started.  
"I know," Dad said, "Kate Johansson; I know all about you.  
Kate looked a bit creeped out that he knew her name. "Yes. Dimitri Skeleton lives here, right?"  
"That's 'Skellington', dear," dad corrected her with his skeleton grin. "Go up those stairs behind me and he's the first door you see.  
"Crap!" I whispered to myself. "Why can't you ever be on my side, Dad?" I looked around and dove under my bed. I felt like a complete fool hiding under my bed from a human girl. But it seemed like a good idea at the time.  
"Dimitri?" she asked. "Are you in here?" I could see her feet. She gasped when she saw Zero. "Aww, aren't you the cutest little thing?"  
My ghostly pup barked happily, which I found typical.  
"Do you know where Dimitri is?" Kate asked.  
Again, Zero barked joyfully and zoomed under the bed where I was. He clamped his semi invisible teeth onto my hood and began dragging me out from underneath.

"Gee, Zero," I said sarcastically. "Thanks." I sighed, sat up on my bed, and turned towards the girl of my dreams. "Well, you found me."  
"Yeah, I did." Kate replied with her arms crossed. "Now I want some answers."  
"About…?"  
"Where am I and how you know me? I can't even remember how I got here!"  
"Well," I began, "This is Halloweentown. It's one of seven holiday towns that bring holidays to Earth. One day, I stumbled upon your planet and discovered you. You had a fight with your mother and went to a party without permission. You got drunk there and you began wandering around your hometown like an idiot. In your oblivious state, you got hit by a car and I dove to save you, which I did."  
"Wait," she interrupted. "You were stalking me?"  
"Uh, sort of…anyways, you woke up and we befriended each other. I took you here on Halloween night after your date for a Halloween dance at your school dumped you like a sack of potatoes. We danced on the crest of Spiral Hill," I pointed out the window to Spiral Hill. You could faintly see it from where we were, "and you…" I slowed down. "…kissed me…later on. The next day, your ex-date didn't take some sort of medicine and shot you to death. And you ended up here."  
"I'm dead!" was the first thing Kate cried out. "Wait…how do I know what you're saying is true and that I really do know you?"  
I was stumped. I couldn't think of anything that could persuade her.  
"Well?"  
Then I remembered. "The picture!" The picture we took in the photo booth (now framed) was on my dresser. I took it and handed it to her.  
"Wow, this is wild!" Kate said in astonishment as she examined the snapshot. "Just waaay to wild…"  
I agreed in my thoughts. I heard a knock at my door then. "Come in!"  
My mom came in. "Are you kids having fun?" she asked.

"To put it simply," I replied, "No. Kate can't remember a thing."  
Mom looked confused. "That's to bad." She muttered sincerely. She turned to Kate. "Do you have any place to go, sweetie?"  
"I don't think so." Kate replied kindly.  
"Dimitri's father and I discussed it and we agreed that you can stay here, if you like." Mom offered. "It'd be nice to have another woman in the house."  
"I dunno…"  
"Oh, come on, Kate," I egged. "You don't have anywhere else to go, do you?"  
"I guess not." She said. "Alright, I'll stay."  
"Wonderful!" mom said. "Come with me darling, I think I have something you'll like."

I sat on my bed with thoughts clouding my mind. I had to get Kate's memory back; she was a much better person with them. But how?


	4. Mementos

**Chapter IV  
"Mementos"**

Mom gave Kate a dress like the one she wore when she was younger. It was made out of rags, much like the one she wore now. Kate slept in an old guestroom that we had with a pullout couch; it was the best we could do for now. Kate and I didn't really talk much the next few days. I kept to myself in my room, thinking of way to try to get Kate to remember. The only time I really even saw the girl, now, was at meals. I decided to go to my grandfather. After all, he's the smartest guy in Halloweentown.   
"Grandpa?" I called as I pushed the heavy metal door to his observatory open. "Are you home?"  
"Good morning, Dimitri." Grandpa said as he scooted down the ramp that went around the inside of his tower. "Did you find your friend?"   
"Yes, but-"  
"But what?"  
"Well, she can't remember anything-not even about Earth."  
"Very strange, indeed." He pondered. "Well, there is-"  
"Is what?"  
"Slow down, boy." He sighed. "There is that one law that the living will normally not see the dead."   
"Yeah?"  
"I mean, don't get me wrong, a few mere minutes is no problem. But YOU, Dimitri, were exposed to her for an extended amount of time, causing the balance to go out of whack. So I'm afraid there's nothing we could do."

I looked hard at him. "Well, I'll find away to make her remember!" I ran out the door. The problem is, I had no idea how I was going to do that. I saw her examining the fountain in Halloweentown Square.   
"Kate!"  
She turned to me. "Oh, hi. I haven't seen you in awhile. You been in your room?"  
"Bingo." I said.  
"That's nice..."  
This was a bit of an awkward moment.  
"So," I gathered up courage, "do you want me to show you around town. We've got some pretty cool stuff around here."  
"Like what?"  
"Oh, I dunno, but the Town Hall is pretty cool." I pointed to it and she followed my finger.  
"Sorry, it looks like a rundown shack, if you ask me. Then again, everything here looks a bit run down to me."  
"Whatever..." I sighed.  
"But I didn't see that other place yet."  
I perked up. "Huh?"   
"You mentioned it. 'Swirly Knoll' or something like that."   
"Uh...Spiral Hill?"  
"That's it!"  
"You wanna go?"  
"Sure."  
I thought for a minute and remembered that there was going to be a full moon tonight. "How about we wait until nighttime?" I asked. "That's when it looks REALLY cool."

So, that night, at about nine, I knocked on Kate's room door.  
"Are you ready to go?" I asked nervously when she opened it.  
"Yeah." She looked down. "Why the heck are you wearing a tie, Dimitri?"  
I was wearing a plaid tie that was red and black. "I thought I should look nice for the occasion."  
"What occasion?" she asked, confusedly. "We're just gonna go see a hill."  
I realized that I was just being stupid and I tore the tie off me. It's not like this was going to be romantic or anything. I was just going to show here something-a hill. I began thinking as we walked through the cemetery. "Get a hold of yourself, Dimitri," my mind said to me angrily, "she's NOT the girl she was. She can't remember a thing and you think she's still in love with you. Well, guess what, Einstein? She's not! She has no idea who you are and it'll stay that way until you find something to that'll set things right.!"  
"Is that it?" she asked suddenly when we stopped. It was right behind the gate.  
"Uh, yeah..." I replied, being shaken from my daydream.

Spiral Hill hadn't changed much since we were last here together. A few more graves had appeared around it and things like that.  
"It's pretty cool." She said, shivering in the breeze.  
"You know," I muttered. "It's strange."  
"What?"  
"It seems like almost yesterday that we were here together."  
"Did we have fun?" she inquired, wiping the death-lightened hair out of her face.  
"Oh, yeah." I replied with a content far-off sigh. "It was if the stars were smiling down upon us."   
She started running towards the strange hill and sat with her legs hanging off at the curly summit. She stared at the full moon over the almost completely darkened cemetery.  
I followed her, but I stood instead of sitting.  
"Dimitri," she said. "I like you."  
My dead heart skipped a beat.  
"You're really nice." She continued. "And I want to thank you for trying to get me to recall the things that have happened."  
I listened carefully.  
"So, thanks."  
I barely managed to speak. "You're welcome." I finally got out.

She stood up and walked slowly descended past me. "Do you want to show me anything else?"  
"Uh..." I did have one more place in mind, but we may have gotten lost along the way. We were out pretty late already, anyway. "Tomorrow." I decided. "I have to show you one more thing tomorrow."  
I walked her back home (I had no choice but to) and I bade her goodnight before I went up to my room. I pet Zero and I smiled. "For once, Zero, everything turned out perfect!" 


	5. They Moved

**Chapter V**

**'They Moved'**

**'Dimitri!' Kate whined. 'It's six AM! What do you want?'**

**I had knocked on the door of her bedroom rather loudly. I couldn't believe what I was about to do...**

**'Shh!' replied with a finger over my mouth.**

**She got my drift and began to whisper. 'So, what DO you want?'**

**'You wanna go see it now?'**

**'What?'**

**'Earth.'**

**'I lived there...you said...right?'**

**'Yeah.'**

**She smiled a little and tried to hide it. 'Okay; let me get my coat.'**

**In the Hinterlands, she trailed behind me nervously. The winter winds blew a fresh sensation into my lungs. I felt a little nervous about doing this. There was no telling what would happen by bringing the dead to Earth. But now, come to think of it, I was dead and I went to Earth a lot of times. Then again, that resulted in the unneeded death of Kate. Jeez...I really need to stop thinking so deeply. The Halloween Door was just ahead of us. I took her hand and climbed through it. She was fasinated by all the doors.**

**"Dimitri..." she whispered in amazement. "What are these things?"**

**"These are the Holiday Doors." I explained. "See; the Pumpkin Door we just came out of leads to Halloweentown."**

**"Do the others lead to different places?" **

**"Yeah." I replied. "I want to explore them all one day." I turned to her. "Maybe you'd like to come with me."**

**Kate blushed and my stomach lept. "I'd like that, Dimitri." She changed the dubject quickly. "How long until we get there?"**

**"We're about halfway there." I estimated.**

**"Dimitri? What's my family like?"**

**I was confused at the sudden question. "Well," I began, "They're really nice people. They loved you so much; when I told them you were hurt, they wasted no time in getting to you as quickly as possible!"**

**"Do you think they'll be happy to see me back?"**

**"No."**

**"WHAT?!"**

**"They'll be overjoyed!"**

**In minutes, we were at the mound of dirt with the stone door in it. I opened the door slowly and the both of us stepped through it, Kate with more caustion than I. Not expecting it, Earth was freezing cold. Or was it Earth? I couldn't see anything because I was buried in crystal-like, freezing white material. I sat up and spit the stuff out of my mouth, my mouth numb. Kate sat up, too.**

**"It's f-freezing!" she exclaimed as she held herself to keep warm.**

**"No kidding..." I said, bewildered. **

**I stood up and I walked over to the barbed-wire fence. As expected, I saw Kate's house through it. I motioned her over and we both hpped the fence in no time.**

**"Wait 'till my parents see that I'm alright!" Kate cried.**

**"Yeah!" I said, thinking about it. "Be ready to be stormed with hugs."**

**She laughed.**

**We looked through the window. Inside, there was a tree with different decorations on it and with a plastic star ontop. A family was gathered around it. There was a mother, father, son, and daughter in red and green sweaters, holding hands and singing in the glow of a fire place. "What a nice family". I thought to myself. But then I realized something that made my heart sink. It wasn't KATE'S family.**

**"That's my family?" said Kate joyfully. "They look like such nice people and look; I even have a little brother and sister!"**

**"You were an only child..." I muttered.**

**"Only child?" Kate replied, confused, "Then who the heck are these people?"**

**"That's a really good question."**

**The happy look on Kate's face disappeared quicker than the twinkling of an eye.**

**"Well, if that isn't MY family, where'd they go?" **

**I racked my brain for an explanation. Then, it came to me; what was the reason why she couldn't go to the party?**

"**I'm sorry, Kate, there's just too much to do around here before we move!" Her mother's words echoed in my mind.**

**"They moved." I said simply.**

**"What?" **

**"They moved. I remember your mother saying that your family was moving."**

**"Where are they, then?" asked Kate.**

**"I don't know..." I said softly.**

**The walk back to Halloweentown was a silent one. Kates heart was heavy with sadness and I put my arm around her and she smiled at me.**

**"Everything's gonna be alright." I whispered to her.**

**She nodded and put her head back down.**

**Kate needed a friend to help her. And I think I was that friend.**


End file.
